Have You Seen Her Face?
by velvetsprite
Summary: CH. 5 is finally up after so,so,so,so,so long! Please read & review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own That '70s show. **

**The story is inspired from the song "Have You Seen Her Face?" by The Byrds.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven Hyde was puzzled. Life had an odd way of shooting you down.

On the one hand, he had just lost the love of his life - wait, he did not ever

love her, it was a slip, on his part - but on the other, he had gained

a voluptuous, sex-driven blonde stripper for a wife.

"You thinking about Jackie?"

Hyde looked up to see the face of his best friend and worst enemy,

Michael Kelso.

"What are you doing here, Kelso?" Hyde asked, trying to stop himself

from throwing a punch. "Shouldn't you be in Chicago, screwing

Jackie right about now?"

Kelso sighed as he fell into the couch in the basement.

"Look Hyde, for the last time, I'm sorry. But again, nothing happened!"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care. Whatever happened there means

nothing to me now."

Kelso eyed his friend. Now, he had known Hyde all his life, and he knew

that when Hyde was pissed, it was best to leave him alone. Kelso's eye

was living proof. But still, Kelso also knew Jackie had gotten to Steven.

She had somehow clawed her immaculately polished fingers into

his life, just as she had with Kelso, years ago. So, as a friend, Kelso

felt it was only right that Hyde knew everything, the truth.

"You're only saying that, because you want to think that it's over.

You love her, man. I saw that for the last two years. That doesn't

just go away."

Hyde snickered softly. Did he really have to take this from Kelso? The self-appointed womanizer of Point Place?

"That's real rich, Kelso. Look, it's because of you this happened. It's because

of you that I cheated on her before, and it's because of you, that I am stuck

with a whore of a wife. So, why don't you just get bent!"

Hyde felt good. Now he knew why Red yelled all the time. It was

completely therapeutic. But just as he got up to leave, his eyes

focused on another pair of eyes in the basement. Eyes filled

with tears.

"...Sam..." Hyde froze. He was sure she had just heard everything. "Look I didn't -"

"No, I heard everything. And I don't have to hear your bullshit to know

that you meant every word. Well, don't worry, because this 'whore' is leaving."

Sam threw one more teary look at him and exited out of his life forever.

Hyde sank back into his chair. So, this was the karma actually kicking in.

He had lost Jackie, then got Sam. And while Hyde was so caught up in his

loveless marriage, karma got to work. Now, he had nothing.

"Wow, Hyde...I am... wow, even I didn't see that coming."

"Shut up, Kelso."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie Burkhart was completely fine.

Despite that in the past week, she had lost everything

that was important to her, she was completely fine.

Despite that while she had lost everything,

and a curvy anonymous blonde had gotten

everything, Jackie was fine.

She really was.

Right?

Jackie sighed. Who was she kidding?

"Jackie, are you in there?"

"Donna, what are you doing here? I thought you and Eric left for Madison last night."

Jackie, though surprised, was overjoyed to see her best friend. She really

needed someone.

"Well, we were going to. But that dillhole, Eric, just had

to spend one more night with his mommy. What a wuss," Donna replied.

"What a surprise...So, you guys are good," Jackie said looking at her friend. Donna was positively glowing.

"Yeah...I'm just so glad he's home from Africa," Donna admitted. "But let's not talk about Eric. How are you?"

"I'm completely fine! I just bought the new issue of Cosmo, so all's well in the world," Jackie gushed.

Donna stared at the beautiful fawn-like figure in front of her. Jackie Burkhart, no matter how annoying

and superficial, was still her best friend. And, it broke Donna to see the brave front Jackie had put up.

The girl had been played with, way too much.

"Look Jackie, I just heard some news from Kelso, that I thought you should know...Sam left Hyde," Donna revealed quietly.

Jackie's heart stopped.

"When? Why? What happened - How dare she-" Jackie screamed. She could feel her heart racing. What the hell was going on?!

"I don't know what happened. But she left this morning, for good...Jackie, are you okay?"

Donna knew this was a blow. She, herself, had so many questions for Hyde.

Jackie didn't answer. Everything was crumbling around her. She was falling.

"JACKIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! 8) I hope you like this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own That '70s show. **

**The story is inspired from the song "Have You Seen Her Face?" by The Byrds.**

Chapter 2

* * *

The basement was eerily silent. Very eerie, very unusual.

It was just 10 minutes ago that the Forman household and co. had been in a frenzied race to the hospital, creating chaos and clamor unheard of.

Of course, Donna, being Jackie's best friend had immediately shipped to the hospital, along with Bob. Fortunately, Fez had been hiding out in the oh-so coveted Pinciotti closet, in his usual perverse merriment, and had witnessed the terrible scene. It was then that he rushed over to the Formans' and sat himself for a slice of Kitty's famous double-fudge brownies. It was only after he had contented himself with the decadent dessert, that he remembered about Jackie's unfortunate fall. After minutes of "oh my god!", "damn", and "I can't believe Donna didn't tell me herself!", the distressed Forman family, along with Fez, raced to the hospital.

It was not that the Formans meant to forget Steven. They just seemingly, forgot. So, when Kelso gracefully fell into the basement, hollering about "cheating, princess fainting, brownies, and forgot me!", Hyde was in a bizarre state.

"Kelso, man, what the hell are you yammering about?"

Kelso shifted around in frustration. "I mean, I thought I meant a lot to the Formans. How could they just leave me?"

Hyde was confused, but stayed silent. Whenever Kelso ranted, it was stupid and incoherent.

"Wait, Hyde, man, what are YOU still doing here? Did they forget you too?" Kelso had just registered his friend in the picture.

"Kelso, I don't know what you're talking about. But it's making me want to kick your ass. So either tell me what's going on, or shut up," Hyde snapped.

"What do you mean? You don't know? Jackie just fainted and she's at the hospital," Kelso said breathlessly.

Hyde wasn't aware that his heart could stop and be in pain at the same time. Sure, his orphan-like history had stung. But he had dealt with it, he had built a wall, he had mastered the art of zen.

But now, he actually felt something wrenching his unbeating heart out of his chest. And it hurt like hell.

"Wha- what do you mean she's at the hospital? What happened?" Hyde asked trying to remain calm and gain control of his spiraling mind.

Kelso shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm scared man."

Hyde couldn't hear anything else. All he knew was that, somehow, he was responsible for this event. And that, while his heart said otherwise, he could not do anything to make it better.

* * *

Jackie's head was in great pain. And opening her eyes seemed to be the most difficult task in the world.

"Jackie…can you hear me?"

"Shut up, Eric! Stop being such a dumbass," Red grumbled in annoyance.

Jackie struggled to smile. She knew in her heart, that she had always been one of Red's favorites.

"It's okay, Red. I'm awake," Jackie said quietly.

With that fatal statement, another Forman ritual, teamed with the Pinciottis, exploded: Crying, Hugging, Yelling, Laughing.

Jackie knew she should have been happy. She was finally the center of attention. She was being waited on by not just one angry family, but two. Her best friends, Donna with her fiery red hair to match her temper, Eric with his squeaky remarks, and Fez, the 'foreigner' that worshipped her like a goddess, were all there.

But a face was missing.

"Alright, Kelso has come to the rescue!"

Kelso came bursting in, at that very moment, holding a big vase of flowers and all the chocolates in the world to send Fez into the emergency room.

It was the wrong face, but still, Jackie was sincerely touched. Michael had always held a special place in her heart, no matter how many wrongs he had done to her.

"You know, Jackie, I know that you and me, we're ancient history, but…You know I love you, right? Don't ever scare me like that," Kelso started. He gave her a quick heart and joined the rest of the group.

"Hey, didn't Hyde come with you?" Eric asked, all of a sudden.

Donna knew that her boyfriend was a tool sometimes. But seriously, did he just ask that? Donna saw Jackie's smile falter.

"No, I think he said he had to watch the next episode of Charlie's Angels or something," Kelso replied, eyeing himself in a small mirror attached to the wall.

Donna rolled her eyes. Of course if there was a bigger tool than Eric, it was Kelso. She seriously needed to make smarter friends. She quickly eyed Jackie. Her friend was silent and obviously forcing a smile.

"Mrs. Forman, I really appreciate you coming here, but I'm really okay. I think I just need some rest, and then I should be fine," Jackie assured. She loved being loved, but she needed to be alone. She needed some time to think.

"But Jackie, honey-"

"You heard the girl, Kitty. We should get going now," Red interfered.

"Yes, all of you need to leave. I know that my presence is just too wonderful to leave, but I seriously need my beauty sleep," Jackie joked.

Donna sensed that her friend was in need. She quickly escorted everybody out and gave a final hug to Jackie. " 'Bye Jackie."

Jackie waved goodbye and at last, took in the moment. She had fainted. And she had been taken to the hospital. What was going on here?

Then, she remembered what very pleasant event led to this moment.

"…Steven," she whispered. She couldn't hold back any longer. She broke and the tears fell. The hurt, the anger, the grief, the regret.

Why had Steven chosen that slut over her? Why was she always back in this same fucked up place? For the very first time in her life, Jackie realized the ugliness of love.

"Jacks…"

* * *

Hyde struggled to move. He knew then, at the very moment she had whispered his name, that he loved Jackie Burkhart. He loved everything about the superficial cheerleader he had met years ago. The ABBA-addicted, Peter Frampton-loving teen queen had somehow managed to weasel her bossy ass into his life.

How could he have not known this? How could he have gotten married to that whore? And how could he have let this happen?

He slowly entered the room. Jackie was crying into her perfectly polished hands. She was pale and her usually perfect brunette curls were dull and frazzled. He knew that she would probably kick his ass for seeing her in this state, but he found her more entrancing. She was so beautiful. But seeing her like this, tiny and vulnerable, killed him and before he knew it, Hyde had opened his mouth.

"Jacks…"

But before he could back out, her head snapped up, her lifeless eyes penetrating into his.

"_Have you seen her face?    
With her eyes reflect   
The colors in the sky   
On one familiar place   
To be swept into   
Whenever she's close by   
Makes me wonder why  _

_Run by, don't turn back   
Can't hide from the look in her eye…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! I know that the story is sort of taking awhile to get to any real conflict. Just bear with me please : Oh, and please if you have any suggestions, let me know! 'Cos, I feel that Jackie/Hyde are a bit OOC in this chapter…One last thing, if you thought that the last chapter had an awful cliffhanger, you're gonna really want to kill me for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own That '70s show. **

**The story is inspired from the song "Have You Seen Her Face?" by The Byrds.**

**This chapter was inspired by the film, **_**The Way We Were**_

Chapter 3

* * *

"_Run by, don't turn back _

_Can't hide from the look in her eye…"_

Jackie hoped that the awful reeling feeling was the aftershock of her fall or just the aspirins kicking in.

"Oh my god. I'm hallucinating." He was haunting her everywhere.

But she blinked twice, and he was still there.

What was she to say? What could she possibly say to the man she still achingly loved, after he had refused to commit to her, and then mocked her broken heart by marrying a whore?

"Shit, look Jackie, I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. Sorry, I'll just leave," Hyde apologized.

Jackie sighed. And, then she opened her mouth.

"Steven, wait."

Hyde froze. She was addressing him. For the first time in 3 weeks, she was actually recognizing him.

"Look, Jackie. I know you hate me, and I know you want to yell at me, and I get it. I deserve it, but, let's wait a couple of days to engage in WWIII," he started. As much as he wanted his former lover to call him unmentionable names, he was worried. She was just hospitalized, damn it.

He looked at the petite raven-haired beauty as she gazed at him, soundlessly.

"No, Steven. I'm not going to yell at you. I just…can you just stay with me tonight?" Jackie whispered, her voice slightly trembling.

She didn't know why she did it. But she needed it. One last night together before she would erase herself out of his life. It felt right.

* * *

Hyde couldn't remember the first time he looked at Jackie and felt the way he did now. Sure, the week after Kelso left for California, the two had engaged in a lustful summer of heavy make-out sessions. Her scent was unbearably arousing. Her touch burned and tormented. And her eyes, when she looked at you, they penetrated to the deepest spaces in your mind. But Hyde had believed that Jackie was just lonely, and he, being a good friend, couldn't ignore her needs, could he?

Then, she had gotten to him. No, really gotten to him. It wasn't just the way she stole seductive glances at him when everyone else was looking away. It was more than the way she secretly left him cheesy yet hopeful messages on pink, floral stationary. He could still recall the flirtatious way she would flip her perfectly set hair while incensing him with her endless chatter. And the way her regal eyes always gave it away. Like when she said she didn't care, but she really did.

"Steven, are you even listening to me?" Jackie asked, horrified at the thought of being rejected again.

Steven slid down into the chair next to the tiny hospital bed.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked quietly, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, I…this is the last time I'll ever ask you for anything," she replied softly.

Hyde was confused but remained silent.

"Steven, do you remember our first date?" Jackie asked suddenly. "We watched that movie that was playing on TV, which I know you hated. But you do remember, right?"

Yeah, Hyde had hated that stupid movie. It had been about a stupid couple whose relationship ended with a bad breakup. Then years passed, and they found out all they had left were memories. In short, the characters were stupid, there was no plot, and the ending was ridiculous.

But how could he forget that night when Jackie had been dressed in a dangerously short skirt, showing off her flawlessly tanned legs? How could he forget how she cried on his shoulders when the on-screen couple parted, and how close he was to tearing up, himself? She had turned him to a sissy.

"Yeah, Jacks. I remember."

"I thought you would…because that couple…they were sort of like us, you know?"

"What are you talking about…?"

"That couple was us, Steven. They were so different, like we are. They always fought and in the end, they didn't even end up together." Jackie could feel her throat burning, as she spoke. But the whole time, her eyes never left his.

Hyde didn't want to talk about this. Because, he knew it was true – all of it. And as she was making her points, all he could do was agree.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Steven muttered as her eyes pierced into his.

"But…they really loved each other, didn't they? And even when they broke up, he stayed with her until after she had the baby, even though he knew they weren't meant to be," she continued, eyes tearing.

"Yeah...they did," he finished huskily. He finally understood what she was saying.

She wanted him to stay one last night together before she went her own way. This was her goodbye. She was telling him that her love had been genuine, but that was all it would ever be…a memory. And she was telling him to accept it.

Hyde hung his head, fighting back the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

"Steven…" she whispered.

Hyde looked back at her. Tears were flowing freely on her porcelain skin, but she smiled gently at him.

And then he lost it.

He crushed his lips onto hers and trailed kisses on her bare neck, fiercely marking his territory.

But then she shuddered and pulled away, sobbing in silence; suddenly, Hyde felt his heart stop.

"Jacks, I'm sorry, I can't believe I just-"

Before he could finish, she wrapped her small body around him, embracing her trembling body around the still of his.

"I know why you did. But we're gonna be alright, yeah?" she whispered.

"I...Jacks, I don't want it to end this way," Hyde rushed, as he held onto her.

Jackie shut her eyes, her intentions unwavering. She would not falter…this had to be the best way. "Steven, you don't know what you're saying…"

"No, Jackie! For the first time in my life, I know it. I know what I want. No, it's more than want. I wake up everyday and I feel like crap, and I'm so sorry for taking so long to figure that out but-"

"Steven, no. You have my heart and you always will. But, we can't go back to the way we were…"

"Do you hear what I'm saying? I'm giving myself up, I'll do what you want, I just need you to be with me!"

"Steven, Sam left you this morning! You're hurt and you feel vulnerable. This is why you're acting the way you are…" Jackie cried, needing the conversation to be over.

Hyde finally pulled away and searched her eyes. They would surely give her away, as they always did.

But he saw nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the comments! However, this chapter is very short because I'm not sure how I want to continue with this story; still, if you like it and would like me carry on, let me know :D**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own That '70s show. **

**The story is inspired from the song "Have You Seen Her Face?" by The Byrds.  
**

Chapter 4�

* * *

Hyde held Jackie close. She had just fallen asleep in his arms, after insisting he sleep first.

Now, all Hyde could do was gaze at the tiny girl in his arms. And think about the conversation they had had earlier. It all seemed too surreal.

Jackie had made it clear that they were completely over. But he couldn't understand it. He loved her, and she loved him. And now that Sam was gone, wasn't it only right that they be together?

But he had made so many mistakes. And as much as didn't want to admit it, Jackie was making a good decision. He didn't deserve her. He probably never would.

"But I will always love you…" he whispered, gently placing his lips on her forehead.

Hyde closed his eyes as he let his mind wander through the memories of the past.

_February 14__th__, After V-Day Dance_

"_Steven, thank you," Jackie said._

_Hyde didn't need to ask what she was talking about. As he pulled her down to his small bed, he gently kissed her._

"_Anything for you, babe."_

_Jackie stared deep into his blue eyes before kissing him hard._

_"Do you know how much I love you, Steven?" Jackie whispered, pausing for breath._

_"Show me, Jacks."_

Hyde snapped his eyes open. He didn't want to remember that.  
How Jackie had taken sex and transformed it into making love.  
How she had moaned his name like her life depended on it.

How that night, whether she knew or not, had mended all the brokenness.�

* * *

"So, how did you and Hyde part?"

Jackie closed her eyes as she replayed the morning out to Donna.

"_Hey," Steven whispered as Jackie fluttered her eyes in the bright light.  
_

"_How long have you been up?"_

_"Just woke up a few minutes before you did," he replied._

_Jackie nodded and wished the morning had never come. Because then, she could stay in Steven's arms, pretending that everything was all right. Because she had made it clear that once morning came, they could never be together again. Because it ultimately meant goodbye._

_Aware that his arms were still wrapped around her, Jackie took a deep breath as she slowly pulled away, avoiding his eyes. She could feel him stiffen as she moved._

"_So, I guess we should be heading back then?"_

_Steven rose quietly behind her. "Yeah, I guess."_

_As Jackie prepared to rise, she felt her knees weaken.  
She cringed as she prepared for the fall._

_But it never came, as she felt two strong hands catch her._

_"Jacks, are you okay?" Steven asked, his eyes gazing intensely into hers._

_"Yeah, I … I think I'm still a little weak after yesterday. I think I need a few minutes, though." Jackie closed her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath._

_"Jackie, wrap your hands around my neck. I'll carry you to the car."_

_Jackie cracked her eyes open to see Steven kneeling in front of her, motioning her to ride his back. "No, Steven I'm fine. I can-" she began._

_But before she could protest, he forced her arms around his neck and he rose with 95 pounds of fragility on his back._

_As he walked down the silent corridors of the hospital, they were both silent.  
Jackie began to tear up, as she felt herself sink into his comforting back._

"_Steven, thank you."_

_Hyde came to a sudden stop at these words.  
_

"_Anything for you, Jacks."_

_Jacks wrapped her arms tighter, as she fought not to cry. She would not burden him anymore._

"And then he just dropped you off here without another word?" Donna asked incredulously.

Jackie nodded. "He didn't need to. Everything was sort of understood."

"So what? You and Hyde are now 'friends'?"

"Yeah," Jackie answered, irritably. Didn't Donna know that talking about it would make it worse.

"But, why? He actually broke down to you, and Hyde's never open about anything," Donna argued.

"Do you really want to know why I had to say no to the man I love? To the man, I hoped would tell me those very words, for the last three years?" Jackie cried, breaking down. "Steven and I … we're so damaged from each other… He had that chance to tell me how he felt, but then he got married, Donna! Married to someone else, when he failed to even give me hope of any longtime commitment. That killed me! How do you think I felt, seeing the man I thought I could never get to commit, go off and easily marry someone without a care in the world? And then, I had to hear, just after 3 weeks, that they're done? That while I cried myself to sleep for every single night since that whore showed up, they decided that a mocking three weeks was enough! I can't deal with this anymore…I deserve to let this go…"

Donna swallowed hard. She didn't what to say. All she could do was hold her sobbing friend and hope that things would turn out right.

* * *

Eric eyed Hyde from the corner of his eye.

Hyde was stiffer than usual and less sarcastic than he normally was. Just quiet and stiff.

_That night with Jackie must have been one hell of a night._

"Forman, if you keep staring at me, I can promise you that you'll never look at anything else again."

"Look Hyde, I really don't want to upset you. But, maybe if you just talked about it…"

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about. Jackie and I are…we're friends."

"It can't be that simple," Eric argued.

"Ah, but it is," Hyde countered, taking a long swig of his beer. "Jackie decided that we should just go back to things before we went out. And I see no problem with that."

"Yeah, sure…except for the fact that, that's a total lie," Eric said. "Too much has happened between you guys for you to-"

"Yeah, you're right. Too much has happened," Hyde interjected.

"…_we can't go back to the way we were…"_

Hyde took another drink, trying to block out her stabbing words. "Whatever, it's her life, she can do what she wants."

Eric shook his head sadly at his bitter, unyielding friend. "But…don't you love her?"

"…Yeah…I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow. Like, it's been forever, I know. I apologize!! But seriously, I did not know how to carry on with this story. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't seem too awkward. I don't know where I'm going with this… :**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own That '70s show. **

**The story is inspired from the song "Have You Seen Her Face?" by The Byrds.**

**Song excerpts are italicized.  


* * *

**

Chapter 5

If it were just a year ago, the basement would have been in a chaotic state. The gang would have been goofing off, Popsicle sticks would have been flying over the place, and booing would have taken place when ABBA or The Bee Gees mysteriously hit the record player.

But now, the gang was broken. There had been too much damaging experiences, too much that had happened between all of them. Though the absence of Sam lightened the load, each friend felt defeated.

So, the gang sat quietly watching the tiny television, hoping for some miracle.

Jackie was back in the basement, but she still felt very weak. She had only gotten out of the hospitable a week ago. Though, it seemed only like yesterday when Steven had carried her from her room to the car.

"There's nothing to do," Kelso whined, interrupting Jackie's thoughts. "It's summertime, we should be doing something!"

"You know what? Kelso's right…Jackie's finally out of the hospital and we haven't been doing anything at all," Donna agreed.

"But, what can we do? The theater caught fire last week, so unless you want to go down to the roller disco, which I wouldn't mind, there's nothing else to do except make peace and watch another episode of Three's Company," Eric argued, his voice dripping with boredom.

"I vote…Three's Company," Fez interjected lazily.

Jackie, herself, was bored out of her mind. She would not be able to watch another couple hours of television. She would freaking kill someone. And, there was just too much tension in that small room.

"Well…my parents just bought a new cabin by the lake, last week. But it's pretty old, and there's a lot of junk that still needs to be taken out. But if you guys want, we could probably stay there for a few days," Jackie offered.

"YEAH! That sounds awesome!" Kelso stood up cheering.

"That actually sounds really nice," Donna agreed. "It'll be like graduation except…better."

"Well…it sounds pretty dull to me."

Jackie didn't have to turn around to know it was Steven. But she wouldn't let him spoil her fun. "Well, Steven…you don't have to come. It's for anyone who would rather have fun than sitting around and doing nothing."

"Who says I'm not going…?"

"Whatever…I just can't wait to go. Let's go now!"

"But Kelso…Three's Company…"

"Fez! There's so much we can do at an empty cabin than here…"

"Hey…watch what you say about the basement. I have so many good memories of me and Donna-"

"Eric! That stuff's private!"

Jackie shook her head. But she couldn't help smiling…it was like the old times. Almost.  


* * *

So they were really going. The whole gang. Including Jackie.

Of course, it was _her_ cabin.

Hyde wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing.

The incident at the hospital had only been a week ago.  
But he was already starting to forget it.

Starting to forget that he wasn't supposed to interact with her.

In any way.

Hyde sighed as he gathered his things, band t-shirt after band t-shirt.

Zeppelin…Allman Brothers…Lennon…

Just as he prepared to walk out, he heard someone coming in through the basement door.

"Damn…where'd I leave it?"

Jackie. He was alone with Jackie.

He peeked through his door, eyeing the petite brunette shuffling through the empty room.

And, he couldn't help following her every frantic movement.

The way her shiny hair swayed, the way her sheer blouse shimmered in the light.

But most of all, her perfectly tanned legs.

She was petite, but her legs were incomparable. Smooth, slender, and just plain sexy.

"_Must be the way she walks   
A style made up to capture all she needs  
No time to spend on this talk   
If your luck runs dry  
She might see you tonight_

_Everything in sight…"_

Hyde was dying. He either needed to pin her down or get the hell out of there.

But before he could slip out unnoticed, her eyes pinned him down. And he froze.

"_Run by, don't turn back  
Can't hide from the look in her eye…"_

"Steven, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm just resting my head against the wall. It's been…a long day, you know?"

"Right…anyway, I'll just get out of your way."

"Wait…what were you looking for?"

"Oh…it's nothing, I probably left it somewhere else."

Hyde rummaged around the couches, looking for something probably shiny or jeweled.

"Look, Steven, it's fine. I don't think it's here…"

Hyde stayed silent. His hands roamed the underside of the old couch as he came upon something hard and cool.

As he pulled it out, his eyes widened with recognition.

"Hey, Jackie, is this…"

Jackie grabbed it hastily, avoiding his eyes.

"Look, it's just I got so used to wearing it around my neck…I'm not going to just get rid of it…just because we…you know."

"Yeah…okay. Well, glad you found it…"

As she sauntered towards the door, he shook his head in awe.

The necklace he had given to her three years ago for Christmas…

She still kept it.

That had to mean something.

"'Bye, Steven…"

Hyde looked up and gave her a small smile.

He knew what he had to do.  
Get her back.  
And this trip coming up…would be the perfect time and place to do it.  


* * *

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"Yeah…and look at the scenery…it's beautiful!"

Jackie smiled as she viewed her friends circling the ancient cabin. She had to admit…it was jaw-dropping. The air was fresh, the sky was cloudless, and the lake was sparkling.

The gang unpacked their things and trudged towards the cabin. As Jackie opened the door, she covered her face with her hands. Trapped dust showered over her.

"Ahhh!"

Jackie fell backward in disgust.

"When you said old…I didn't really think you meant it," Kelso commented.

"We didn't have much time to renovate the place…so it sort of ended up on the back burner."

"Looks like we got a lot of work to do," Donna murmured.

"Yes…I'm thinking that we should divide the work in groups…" Eric added, eyeing the place.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm going with Fez," Kelso said.

"YES! I got Kelso!"

"Yeah, and I'm with Donna…so that leaves you with Hyde," Eric continued, grinning vilely at Jackie.

"No, wait! I think I should go with Donna, you know. She's so tall, and I'm very, very small," Jackie replied wildly.

"It's okay, I'll take Jackie," Steven interjected.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, Eric, I thought you needed to talk to Donna about something important. So…why don't you guys get out of here," Steven answered, giving Eric a knowing look.

"No, wait, Donna, you have to come with me," Jackie begged.

"Eric, what is that you have to talk to me about?" Did you cheat on me?" Donna asked, her eyes widening at the thought.

"NO- Wait! HYDE!"

Eric shot his friend a furious stare. What the hell was going on?

"C'mon Jackie, let's go…" Hyde muttered as he gently pushed her inside the dusty house.

"We got the basement!" Fez hollered, as the two boys skipped down the stairs.

Jackie stayed silent, seething in rage. How the hell did she end up with Steven? This weekend was supposed to be about having fun, getting relaxed, and forgetting about all the pain, worries, and fears in her life.

"So…I guess we should take the upstairs?" Hyde offered.

She shrugged, and slowly trudged up the stairs after him.  
She needed a plan to get away from him. Some kind of excuse.  
And she needed it fast.


End file.
